


Touch Me (Pt 0 of Lie to Me)

by LadyofSecrets



Category: Stars Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, Pre-last jedi maybe, Smut, Star Wars - Freeform, The Last Jedi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofSecrets/pseuds/LadyofSecrets
Summary: Pre- Lie to Me. Kylo and Sola's first time. He seems nervous, she thinks he might kill her. They have sex and no one dies
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Touch Me (Pt 0 of Lie to Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Again, Lie to Me was written first but not necessary to read this one. It's a prequel anyway. Unedited. Still don't know how to make them a collection or whatever without just making them separate chapters of the same work.
> 
> I love Sola with all my heart but if you read all three, it's Reylo endgame. (Because ship shIP SHIP)
> 
> still, there may be more Sola to come because I love her. Also for some reason, it's not letting me indent right now which annoys me

He seemed nervous, which was something she’d have to fix for his sake and for her own. She’d heard of his temper- everyone had- and being on the receiving end of it was not something she wanted. He was dangerous and she almost wished she hadn’t been the one sent, as curious as she was to see what was behind that mask.

He had yet to take it off, and Sola tried to keep her composure steady as she entered the room and discarded her cloak on a nearby chair. He stood away from her, on the far end of the room and his gaze seemed to pierce her skin even through the metal covering his face.

She tried to relax, ignoring the way his hands were clenching, the way his muscles were tense under his clothes, like a cat ready to strike.

She moved carefully towards him, heels clicking softly on the floor. When she was no more than a foot or so away from him, he hesitantly lifted his gloved hand. Sola shivered slightly as he ran a finger down the side of her neck.

The helmet whooshed softly as he began to remove it and nothing could have prepared Sola for what was lying behind it.

His hair came out, jet black and thick, longer than she’d imagined. His eyes were dark too, but his face was young. Striking and handsome, far more so than anticipated. His hair fell forward into his face, a strand drifting across one eye, mirroring a long scar than ran across his eye and cheek. His mouth did not smile, red lips parted slightly and Sola knew that biting those lovely lips would stay on her mind for days to come. 

She felt her breath catch and spoke for the first time since entering the room.

“Well then... lucky me.”

She hadn't meant to say it, as much as she meant the words.

She kissed him before she had time to lose her nerve, wanting nothing more than to see if that hair was as soft as it looked, if those lips tasted as good as she imagined. Still she didn’t grab him just yet, holding back until she felt him grip her waist.

She felt tiny in his frankly enormous hands and as soon as he pulled her closer she gave in and reached up.

His skin was cool as her fingers grazed his cheek on her way up to grip his hair and she nearly sighed in contentment as she twirled her fingers in the dark locks. It was soft, full and silky and  _ glorious _ .

Sola let him take control, sensing that’s what he wanted, what he needed, still partially frightened despite the hungry way he was kissing her and the way his fingers dug into her waist.

When he began tugging at the hem of her short dress, hoisting it up over her hip, she assisted him in pulling it over her head.

His fingers brushed her skin, running lightly up the side of her thigh, hooking under her garter. The leather dragged a little, sticking, creating just enough pull to make her shiver.

Then, just as quickly as it had started, the pace changed and he was spinning her around, pinning her to the wall, arms being pressed back over her head. He kissed her harder, biting and sucking his way down her neck, teeth grazing her nipple through the flimsy fabric of her under garments.

Sola let him manhandle her, knowing this was the best way to make him feel at ease and thoroughly enjoying herself in his hands.

One of his hands came down from where it had been holding her arm in place, now pushing her shoulder against the cold wall. She caught the tip of a gloved finger in her mouth and tugged. A tiny act of rebellion she hoped he wouldn’t mind.

He let out a little growl but helped her pull it off, discarding the other glove shortly after.

His hands were soft under them, likely from being encased in leather most of the time. Sola let her head fall back as he touched her. She knew then that he hadn’t done this before, either that or it had been a very long time since he’d touched a woman.

He moved around her with grace, almost reverent in the way he stroked her. Gentler as he acquainted himself with her body.

Apparently satisfied with his study of her, he picked her up with ease, reconnecting his mouth with hers.

Sola wrapped her long legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed, one hand back in his hair, the other around his wide shoulders.

Dimly she realized he had yet to even speak to her. She didn’t even know what his voice would sound like but she had the feeling it would make her just as weak as the rest of him did.

She bounced lightly on the bed, when he threw her down. She kicked off her heels and waited as he began to strip out of his clothes, revealing pale skin and a firm body. His chest was broad under his robes and Sola bit her lip as she looked at him from beneath her lashes.

She moved to begin undoing her garter when he spoke for the first time.

“No.” Just in that single syllable, she heard so much. His voice was deep, filled with a soft power and a hint of gravel.

“I can leave them on, if you’d like.”

“No, just...let me.” His voice was hypnotic and she nodded slowly as he finished undressing and crawled onto the bed, looming over her.

He looked like a veritable giant from her perspective, laying back on the rumpled covers. His hands trembled almost imperceptibly as he figured out the mechanism of her garter and unhooked the four straps from her stockings. He unclipped the back and tossed it aside, leaving her in just her panties, bra and thigh highs. 

He unwrapped her slowly, and Sola saw his arousal growing, his own briefs doing little to hide his erection. 

The air in the room wasn’t particularly warm, and Sola felt goosebumps running across her bare skin, as Ren stared at her now naked form.

She felt a new hesitation from him, and pulled him down in a searing kiss. He bit her lip, letting it drag between his teeth as he got into it again. Sola moaned at the sensation, hands travelling down to his crotch. He flinched slightly when she reached her goal, but his manner softened considerably when she palmed him expertly.

Sola knew she was good at what she did, she had more experience than most and her body was well adjusted to such ministrations. She was wet, ready for him as soon as he was. She thought it was likely best for everyone if they just got on with it already.

She did her best to distract him with her tongue, and rid him of his last shred of clothes. He was heated, warm against her body and Sola was aching to have him inside her. She positioned him as best she could and pushed her hips towards him, a silent invitation.

They both groaned as he entered her slowly, Sola urging him to move as soon as she became comfortable with his girth. She felt confident that she was safe now, sex was an excellent defense move in her experience. Whatever nerves he still had would melt away quickly now that they were joined.

Sure enough, he began to move with renewed confidence and Sola’s breath quickened as the pace increased. She already found herself hoping that this would become a regular occurrence, working was so much easier when it was genuinely enjoyable.

Suddenly he stopped his movements and Sola’s loosened the grip she had him in.

“Is something wrong?”

His hair was falling forward, partially obscuring his face, and his dark lustful eyes.

“No, I just realized- I don’t know your name.” He sounded gruff and almost apologetic.

She smiled at him and pushed his hair back out of his eyes. “Sola.”

“Sola.” He repeated. Her name sounded positively delicious in his mouth and she tightened her legs around his again as he began to move once more.

She moaned as he rocked into her, hitting that deep spot inside of her. She felt herself clenching around him, hips pushing up, heat coiling in her stomach. His hands dug into her skin, pulling her ever closer to the edge. His nails pressed into her skin, enough to hurt just a little in the most pleasurable way. 

They were both breathing hard, Ren’s hips beginning to stutter as he drew closer to climax. Sola buried her head into his collar, tasting the sweat on his skin, gasping and crying out with every stroke inside her.

His head tossed back as he came and she held him deep inside her, encouraging him to continue pumping until he was spent. 

The moan that ripped from his throat was enough to push Sola over the edge after him and she dug her heels into his back, body arching of the bed.

Her own hair was in her face when she opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling. Ren had rolled off of her, and she felt her body missing his warmth. She propped herself up on an elbow and ran a finger down his heaving chest.

She fairly purred when he caught her hand in his own much larger one, pressing it to his chest.

“Sola ,” He said.

She felt the word vibrate through his chest.

“Yes?”

“Perhaps we can do this again sometime.”

She smiled prettily, “I’d like that.”

And she would.


End file.
